The Taste of Blood and Magic: (a marauders era Slytherin Tale)
by TheatreJunkieJess
Summary: A Vampire is transferred to Hogwarts under mysterious circumstances where she will discover Deatheaters and Marauders; while the Slytherins make their way down a dark and bloody path there's one thing for certain, the Snakes look out for their own. A Slytherin perspective w/: Severus, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius. &(Lily/the marauders) introducing Vampire Ligeia Lefay. (oc)
1. Chapter 1

**The Taste of Blood and Magic: Chapter 1**

* * *

Regulus Black grinned in his bright boyish manner as he entered the secluded compartment where Severus Snape was leaning his head against the window, gazing out at the passing terrain as the train neared Hogwarts.

He cleared his throat to make the older boy aware of him. Severus snapped his attention to Reg, then with a slight curve of his lips, he relaxed once more.

"Sev, did you hear the news?"

Reg's eyes gleamed with excitement. Severus raised a brow.

"You have a girlfriend now?"

Reg groaned, "Now you sound like Lucius."

Severus smirked,

"Forgive me, what is it you want to tell me Reg?"

The younger boy leaned in towards Severus, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"Hogwarts is getting a transfer student from Beauxbatons!"

"Strange, we've never had a transfer student before... as far as I know."

Reg's grin widened.

"That's not all...she's a vampire! An actual bloodsucking vampire Sev!"

Severus ran a long finger across his lips.

"Well there's already a werewolf on the grounds, why not invite a vampire? If we're lucky she'll kill us all before the end of term."

Reg snorted.

"Come on man, this is insane! Why are they bringing her here?"

"How did you find out about this?"

"I listen. The whole train is talking about it, if you would come out of hiding and come join your housemates you would know. Anyway, her name is Ligeia LeFay -as in a direct relation to Morgan LeFay! You remember the stories right?"

"I may not be a pureblood but have no doubt I've done my reading and know the history of our world."

"Relax Sev, I was just making sure."

"Hmm. Well, who's her father?"

"That's the thing, no one has heard who her father is since she carries her mother's last name. All that's been said is that he's a vampire and she's half. Heard she got kicked out of Beauxbatons for drinking a student's blood!"

"I highly doubt that, or Dumbledore wouldn't bring her here...although he is careless with the werewolf so you may be right."

Reg shrugged.

Just then there was a knock on the side of the compartment. They looked up to see Lily Evans standing there.

"Hey Sev, I wanted to talk to you but if you're busy it can wait."

Severus slightly paled, which was quite a feat for him.

"Um no, not at all...come in."

Reg's sweet smile died away, replaced by cool indifference. He glanced back at Severus, "I've got to go check on Bella and make sure she hasn't hexed any first years, I'll see you later."

He made eye contact with Lily, his gaze weary but he gave a polite nod. She was Sev's friend for some reason, even if Reg didn't think she deserved to be, not with her association with his vile brother... then there was also the matter of her blood status but Reg kept that to himself. He moved past her and left them in the lonely compartment.

Lily sat down next to Severus.

"Sev I just wanted to say I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together over break like we normally do; I didn't think I'd end up staying so long with Mary and by the time I came back home Mum really wanted some time with me."

Severus' gaze locked on those emerald eyes, glittering with unquestionable kindness. His stomach twisted into knots.

"I understand, I'm glad you enjoyed your break."

"What about you Sev? Were things at home...better this time? I was worried about you. I meant to write while I was at Mary's but it just got away from me. Oh, I feel awful about it."

Severus' blood ran cold. He was not about to get into the gory details of his "break."

"It was fine."

Lily paused for a moment, looking at him carefully.

"I know things have been...well pretty strained between us but I'm still here for you Sev. You know that right? If you want to talk or anything..."

He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Thanks Lily, really though I'm fine."

He didn't want her pity and at the same time he hated the distance that had grown between them. It was a balancing act, open up to her just enough to maintain their friendship but hide enough to keep her from knowing just how dark this world could be. Her spirits were bright and he'd do anything to keep it that way.

There were times he wished he could talk to her about all of it, for once not hold back and repeat his overly rehearsed lines:

that he was fine, that it didn't matter -then change the subject...Perhaps now was as good a time as any, he did trust her completely...but she was busy with her life, radiating in happiness and Severus couldn't be the one to take that away from her, even if that meant she was slipping away.

The Slytherin couldn't bear that thought, he needed to find a way to keep her close to him, but he had no idea how.

"Lily, look the thing is-"

"Lily- there you are, Remus and I have been looking everywhere for you! Prefect meeting, let's go!" Mary waved her hands about frantically, motioning for Lily to get going.

"What? We have a meeting NOW?"

"Yeah and you're late, doesn't look too good on your part."

Lily sighed, "Alright I'll be there in a sec, ok?"

Mary stole a glance at Severus, who met her eyes with a cold stare. She slightly shuddered and walked off with Remus towards the front of the train.

"Sev...I-"

"- have to go."

He finished for her, his flat voice.

"We'll talk more at school, I promise."

She gazed at him imploringly, and he wanted nothing more than to believe her. She moved, as if to hug him but hesitated and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Goodbye for now Sev."

"Goodbye Lily."

For some reason when those words left his mouth he was filled with a dull ache. She got up, smiled at him and then she was gone, just as quickly as she'd come. He missed her. Their friendship which was nearing a decade, held the best moments of his life, right up there with leaving home to go to Hogwarts...even if things hadn't turned out the way he'd hoped.

Severus turned his attention back to the window and pressed his forehead to the glass. Hopefully the vampire would kill all the Gryffindors, besides Lily. Then she could come back to him and not feel ashamed about being around him.

He scoffed at the ridiculous fantasy.

…..

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Reg waved and walked over to him, accompanied by Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Sev! So good to see you!" Narcissa greeted warmly. He peered at the blonde from behind his curtains of dark hair and couldn't hide the smirk that cracked his mask of solemnity. It still came as a shock to him that the seemingly cold Black sister had a sweet disposition, to her own housemates anyway.

"Hey Narcissa."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Cissy, like everyone else?"

"I don't do nicknames."

"Well _we_ do!"

"I've noticed."

She huffed in false offense.

Bellatrix sighed,

"C'mon Cissy, you know he only wants the mudblood to use pet names." She laughed nastily.

Narcissa shot Severus an apologetic look.

He opened his mouth to tell Bellatrix exactly what he thought when Narcissa cut him off.

"Bella don't use that word, it's trashy."

She growled at the blonde before shrugging it off.

"Fine…"

Severus didn't look away from her but spoke to Reg from the corner of his mouth,

"How you deal with her, is simply mind-boggling."

Bellatrix stuck out her tongue at him.

He sneered.

Reg sat down next to him.

"One word. Firewhisky."

Bellatrix reached over and scruffed Reg's hair.

"You're just an ittle baby, so don't talk like that or I'll have to ground you."

Reg just laughed.

"You really are such a-"

"Guys hush! Lucius is right over there…"

Narcissa positively beamed at the prefect with the silver-white hair. Severus observed the way her demeanor changed as she looked at him with longing, it was so painfully obvious that she was infatuated with the guy. He hoped he wasn't so apparent when he was staring at Lily, but according to Bellatrix he couldn't be far off. He silently cursed himself.

Bellatrix licked her lips seductively, "Well Cissy, let's go sit with him!"

"No, Bella I couldn't!"

"I could though! So you better come stop meee."

Her voice rang out in that irritating singsongy way of hers and she spun around before strutting off towards Lucius.

Narcissa sighed and made her way delicately after her sister.

Reg shook his head.

"You are so lucky Sev."

Severus snorted, "In what way?"

"You don't have family here to bother you- yeah it's great on the outside but you're much better off on your own than being related to _that_."

"I don't know, Narcissa seems pleasant enough."

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Clearly."

Reg smirked.

A group of Slytherin girls looked over at them and giggled. One of the girls waved at him in greeting. Reg ran his hand through his thick, dark waves nervously.

Severus gave him a stern look.

"What?"

"Go join your friends before they faint."

"You're my friend Sev."

"...unlike them, I assure you I won't faint in your absence."

Reg cracked his knuckles. "Nah."

Severus regarded him for a moment.

"Is a member of the Black household...feeling, dare I say, shy?"

Reg dropped his gaze.

"Of course not...well maybe somewhat, I'm not like Sirius you know."

"Thank Merlin for that."

The girls looked over at him again and then quickly away once more.

"Go on Reg."

Reg flashed a brilliant smile at the girls, blushing slightly. He was so young and unlike Sirius he didn't have the arrogance his older brother sauntered around with. He was excited but unaccustomed to getting this sort of attention. This year he'd finally started looking older, he had grown tall over the summer and had put on some muscle breaking past his lanky stage at last, something Severus seemed eternally unable to do.

Regulus' bright eyes gleamed with innocence as he hesitated to approach the girls.

Severus wondered what it was like, having that youthful energy, so filled with ideals you were ready to burst. He was certain he had never experienced anything close to that.

"Alright Sev, I'll catch you in the common room later.

Severus gave a curt nod, retrieved his copy of "Advanced Potions" and began reading, it was never too early to get a head start in the semester.

It only took a moment to immerse himself in the material they would be learning this week. Severus was thankful for the moment of peace as his eyes ran greedily over the text.

He was so engrossed in his reading that he slightly jumped when Dumbledore's booming voice called for the students' attention.

He gazed up and his eyes fell on the girl standing by the Headmaster's side. She had a slight frame and skin as pale as the ghosts floating around the Great Hall, Raven tresses tumbled down her back almost as if she were wearing a cape. There was an eerie quiet as the school listened intently to Dumbledore.

"We have a very special new student who is joining our home here in Hogwarts from Beauxbatons! Let's give a warm welcome to Ligeia Lefay."

Reluctant clapping rang through the Great Hall as the faces of the students were filled with apprehension. If the new student had wanted to keep her vampire bloodline a secret she wouldn't get the chance. For a moment Severus almost felt bad for the girl, who appeared to be around his age, standing there, staring daggers at her own shoes. The first years standing behind her trembled, pushed up against the back wall as far away from her as possible while they awaited their housing ceremony.

"Professor McGonagall, please bring the sorting hat forward."

McGonagall smiled at Ligeia with compassion as she spoke quietly to her, no doubt explaining what was about to happen.

The girl tensed.

Ligeia closed her eyes, she just wished for this to be over. She didn't want to be there, halfway across the world from her mother after what had happened. She despised the thought of her mom being alone while Ligeia was trapped here. Swallowing back her sudden urge to cry, she vowed someday she would make _them_ pay. For now she was stuck at this school she'd fought fang and nail not to come to.

She flinched when Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, hating nothing more than the sort of magic that peers into your private thoughts. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could crawl into whatever bed they gave her and hide in the shadows until she could plan an escape.

 _Well aren't you...something extraordinary?_

She stilled as the hat's voice rang through her mind. She could feel it slipping into her thoughts, tanging into her subconscious.

 _You have a passion for learning and creating, Ravenclaw would suit you well...ah but there's something else too...an unquenchable thirst for power...interesting…_

 _I don't care where you put me, just please pick somewhere so I can leave._

 _The hat...or whatever strange magic this was, ran its tendrils through the waves of her mind, raking through each thought._

 _She let out a quiet hiss._

Severus watched the girl intently along with the rest of the school, her face twisted as if being sorted was causing her physical pain.

The Hat bellowed at last,

"Slytherin!"

No one clapped this time, not even the Slytherin table who had become living statues as they watched this half-blooded monster approach their table. Ligeia could smell their fear, thick and heavy in the air. It was a scent she was used to, the mix of terror and sometimes desire that she elicited in those who were near.

 _Weak, disgusting beings._

Her eyes scanned the table before she made her way to the furthest most secluded end, which happened to be where Severus was seated.

She sat down silently beside him and raising her head to meet the countless eyes of her housemates, she peeled back her lips and flashed her fangs. The students quickly looked away and resumed talking amongst each other while the first years were sorted.

Severus felt the smirk on his lips.

"What's so amusing?"

His brow knitted, her attention was now on him.

He peered through the curtains of his hair to meet her eyes and narrowed his gaze as he took in the sight of her up close.

Ligeia's eyes were as dark as his, only there was a scarlet tint to hers. Her full lips were shockingly red, which was no trick of makeup, her lips were bloodstained ...but in her strange inhuman way, she was striking.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You were amusing.

Ligeia glared, "How so?"

"The way you purposely play on people's fears."

"I wasn't _playing_."

Her voice held a quiet threat.

He gazed at her a moment longer, then returned his attention to his book once more. She was so silent that he almost managed to forget about her existence until she murmured,

"What are you reading?"

Severus Snape pushed the book towards her.

"This is what we'll be learning this year in Potions."

She took the book he offered and skimmed through it. It was strange having this unusual girl handle his books as if she were just any witch and he, any wizard.

"I hate Potions."

Severus snatched the book from her hands and snapped at her,

"Well not everyone can appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I don't expect everyone to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"

His voice trailed off as the vampire licked her teeth and for a moment he wished he had just remained in his usual unresponsive state and ignored her. These new events were throwing him off guard. The existence of vampires was known, but they were so rare that you could go through life never meeting one.

Her threatening glare faded,

"You misunderstand me, I never meant that I didn't appreciate potions, only that it's the subject I struggle with...I'm far more skilled in the dark arts- my mistake, defense against the dark arts, of course."

Severus was certain that she'd meant the Dark Arts but he didn't press. He understood the allure of dark magic and held to the belief that you needed to master dark with light, to obtain ultimate power and knowledge.

He found himself asking,

"What is it you struggle with?"

Ligeia seemed shaken up as if their suddenly casual conversation was completely foreign to her. Severus' thoughts echoed her own. He never bothered to speak with strangers, sticking to his handful of friends-if not preferring his solitude.

"Um...well it's my measurements usually, I'm so terrified I might go overboard that my potions end up lacking necessary quantities yet when I follow the instructions to a T, they're too powerful and end in disaster."

"I would assume that's because your magic differs from that of standard spellbooks, so you're bound to create something stronger than intended. It's an easy fix though, you just have to experiment and practice. Eventually you'll learn by eye and you won't even have to measure."

"You're lying!"

She was smiling at him now, fangs glistening in the light of the floating candles. She must have realized this, for she quickly retracted them and closed her mouth.

Severus was intrigued. He was quiet for a moment.

"I could show you the tricks to mastering a potion."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Unlike most of the student population, I read. At the same time you might be following the directions too closely, there's always a better way to achieve optimal results than what's given in the text."

She laughed, once again her fangs extended.

Severus eyed her curiously and continued, "Vampires have a greater natural gift with the magic they possess but when unrefined it can cause havoc. It's about learning control when you tap into yourself. I'm sure I could figure out what amendments you'd require."

The pale creature was smiling at him,

"I would like that very much. You know my name, what is yours?"

"Severus Snape."

She held out her deathly pale hand to him and Severus gazed at the almost too long fingers. Then reaching out, he shook her hand.

"You're a fascinating person Severus Snape. Most people wouldn't dare take my hand, I'm sure you've heard the stories flying about this place. The reason they say I was brought here."

"I have, but I don't entertain stories that aren't published."

Ligeia watched him for a moment, as if she was uncertain. She picked up her fork and poked at the peas on her plate, moving them around noncommittally. At last she took a single pea unto her fork and popped it into her mouth. After a few moments she took up another pea. She repeated this process of eating a single pea at a time.

 _Who eats like that?_

Severus didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Something about the singular pea was grating on his last nerve.

"Not Hungry?"

Ligeia glanced at him,

"Not really."

"Well you could at least try our famous pumpkin juice."

She reached for the goblet in front of her and eyed its contents skeptically. She took a sip and immediately grimmanced in disgust.

Severus quietly laughed.

Pushing it away, she reached around her neck for the vial disguised as a decorative amulet and twisted the top off. Raising it to her mouth she kept her gaze locked on his as she sipped from it, darkening her perpetually stained lips with blood.

...

* * *

 _A/N_ _Name pronunciations: Ligeia (Li-jee-uh) short_ i _sound as in, "lit" And Regulus'_ nickname _is Reg with a "j" sound, like (Rej)._

 _I've had this idea for years, what would it be like if a Vampire attended Hogwarts? If we got to have an inside to the future Deatheaters and Slytherins of the Muradures area. If you enjoyed chapter one please leave any thoughts or comments. I'm excited to see where this goes.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Severus pushed the deep emerald canopy aside to reveal the silk slytherin bedspread embroidered with silver thread. Lavish and excessive, the dormitories' decor would be suitable for royalty. A bitter smile graced his lips for a moment as he compared it to his bed at Spinner's end with it's tattered graying sheets -adorned with moth holes.

He'd been awed by the beauty of this place when he'd finally come here to escape that living hell he'd been born into...He'd come here to prove himself, to work to the bone, through blood, sweat, and tears to become a great wizard. The reality of it was that no one could question his skill. He excelled in every area of magic, spent obsessive nights reading and practicing, creating. His characteristically pale skin and deep shadows beneath his eyes were obvious signs of his dedication. His thin frame was due to forgotten meals when he was wrapped up in a project, which was his norm. He possessed brilliance through no lack of effort. Determination was something etched into his very being. He was Slytherin to the core.

The magic of this place was not lost upon him yet he held resentment towards it, this place that'd torn his best friend away from him, the only person he'd ever cared about. He never guessed that the colors of a robe and a few choice traits would be the things to break apart a lifelong friendship.

Severus laid down on the bed, propped his arms behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles, losing himself in thought.

Perhaps this year things could change, if he could only get Lily away from her prat housemates…

"Hey Sev!"

Regulus grinned in greeting as he took residence in one of the other beds in the room. Severus always chose the rooms furthest in the back of the dungeon. They were slightly smaller but resulted in a shred of privacy with their limited beds, only two to the standard three and Severus wanted nothing more than to be as far away from others as possible. Regulus, however always managed to find him and claim his place as roommate. By now, it was tradition.

Severus peered over at him. The younger Slytherin appeared far too excited as he sat up and stared back at Severus expectantly.

"Hey Reg."

"...Well...Are you going to tell me about the vampire or what?"

"What is there to say?"

"Sev...you were talking to her the whole time, you must have learned a few things."

There was a long pause and then,

"She drinks blood."

Reg let out a breath of frustration.

"You're an arse sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Alright most of the time."

He smirked.

"She seems to hate it here."

"She told you that?"

"Not exactly but I can read it fairly easily. I wouldn't be surprised if she made an escape for it tonight."

"Did you find out if she was kicked out of Beauxbatons for drinking another student's blood?"

Severus shot him an annoyed look.

"I didn't ask her. Reg, just go up and talk to her if you want to know about her. I'm not one to engage in gossip ...you must get that charming little habit from Bellatrix."

"Fine."

It was obvious he was pouting. Severus was thankful for the silence. He closed his eyes, reeling in the coldness of the dungeon. Severus had always had an affinity for the cold.

Regulus muttered something under his breath. Severus debated ignoring him but after a moment he conceded to the boy. Reg was his only real friend here besides Lily. He was like an irritating but endearing little brother.

"I'll be assisting her in potions."

"Sev that's awesome! You're going to be friends with a vampire!"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, I don't tend to make friends. I'm simply offering her some assistance since it seems her previous instructors were dunderheads when it came to handling her sort of magic."

Regulus' spirits were high again.

"...She's beautiful isn't she?"

The statement had caught Severus off guard. When he thought of beauty it was Lily that came to mind -her vivid green eyes and sun kissed cheeks, Ligeia was nothing like Lily. He was quiet for a moment.

"I hadn't thought of it."

"Hadn't thought of it? She's like this goddess from another time!"

Severus glanced over at him. Reg smiled sheepishly but had no intention of letting the matter drop. He raised his eyebrows at Severus.

"She is though...admit it."

Severus cocked a brow at him. The boy was a hopeless romantic, more hopeless than anything else.

"Yes Reg, she's beautiful and your family would disown you if you pursued after a halfblood. Vampire or not."

"I never said _I_ was going to..."

Severus didn't have to use Legilimency to detect the hidden meaning in his words.

The younger flashed him a wicked grin; had there been any doubts he shared blood with Bellatrix, they'd be quashed at the sight.

Severus said nothing more.

…..

Ligeia kept her eyes straight ahead of her and her chin slightly raised, ignoring the stares and whispers as she found the room she would make her own. She then laid down and closed her eyes in an attempt to be left alone.

Naturally this wouldn't be the case.

Bellatrix sat down on the edge of Ligeia's bed. The vampire exhaled through her teeth and fixed the other girl with an annoyed glare.

Bellatrix giggled.

"Hi. I'm Bellatrix, I'll be sleeping in the bed next to you. Are you going to drink my blood in the middle of the night?"

Ligeia licked her lips, "Only if you ask stupid questions."

Bellatrix moved off the girl's bed and grinned at her.

Another voice cut in,

"You'll have to forgive my sister, sometimes I believe she's a bit touched."

The delicate blonde made her way into the room and took the next nearest bed.

She looked back at Ligeia.

"I'm Narcissa, but please, call me Cissy. Narcissa is so formal..."

The vampire didn't respond.

Bellatrix started rummaging through her trunks before taking out her nightgown and stripping down without a care in the world. She stood there in almost all her glory sporting only the bearest of black thongs.

She glanced towards Ligeia and winked. Ligeia held her gaze with bored eyes.

Bellatrix laughed wickedly and slipped on the black negligee before sprawling out in her bed.

"Ligeia, lighten up. You stick with Cissy and I and we'll show you the ropes. You'll be a proper Slytherin in no time."

"If I have to strut around naked, I'll pass."

"Ah c'mon it was just us girls. It's all in fun."

"No thank you."

"Fine, we won't make you strip for initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Yeah into our club."

"I'm not interested."

"Sure you are. Cissy tell her."

"Bella isn't as bad as she seems, I promise. We just want to get to know you, I know it must be strange coming to a new school late in the game and well, the thing is you're one of us now, one of the elite and we Slytherins look out for our own."

Ligeia sat in contemplative silence for a while. Never had she been sought after, she naturally frightened people away, even if they didn't know what exactly she was they felt something was off. Yet these two girls were tracking her down wanting her to join whatever their little club was. She'd spent her life on the outskirts, never involved, never a part of anything really.

"What would I have to do?"

Bellatrix rejoined the conversation.

"Just be stick with us. Don't let Gryffindor get away with their bullshit, they're the most judgmental, hypocritical house here at Hogwarts."

Narcissa nodded, "The other two aren't as bad, Ravenclaw well they're ok for the most part, but they can be insufferable know-it-alls, and hufflepuff well…they're just too nice, it's almost creepy. No one should be in an eternal state of sunshine all the time. We just keep the other houses in check."

"And how do you do that?"

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged knowing looks.

"We'll show you."

…

The next day Severus was sitting off by himself in the Great Hall, a book open before him yet from under his curtains of hair his eyes swept the table, searching for Ligeia. He hadn't seen her this morning in the common room so after lingering for a while he figured he'd try here. They were to walk together to Potions where they'd planned to partner up for the year.

Finally they entered, The silver and onyx trio. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Ligeia. The Slytherin girls walked in sync, lithe and lethal, seeming to almost float across the Great Hall. Immediately the voices in the hall hushed to low murmurs. It seemed the Vampire had found her niche. They sat down as one, and began chatting with the rest of Slytherin house.

Curious, what a stark difference just one night can make. Yesterday they feared her, today the ones who had seemed weary of her were almost fawning over her. Bellatrix and Narcissa had that effect on the people of their house, now that they'd decided to accept Ligeia, the Snakes' curiosity would get the best of them.

Severus watched them, Bellatrix and Narcissa chatting away and Ligeia answering questions now and then but he could sense her slight discomfort. Suddenly she snapped her head up and met his eyes. He held her gaze, an almost smile tugged at his lips. He knew what she was feeling, could read it from her last night and sense it even now, her restless nature. To his surprise she murmured something to her house mates then stood up and made her way towards him.

Ligeia slipped in beside him.

"There you are, I was looking for you."

He raised a brow.

"I see you're all settled in."

"This school is...certainly different."

"Unaccustomed to the fame?"

"Precisely, I've my life in the shadows and now...everything is just out there in the open. They know what I really am. I'm not too sure how I feel about that."

"Understandable."

Just then Regulus scooted in beside them.

He flashed a dashing smile at Ligeia.

"So...blood huh?"

Severus shut his eyes in exasperation.

Ligeia smirked.

"Yes, blood."

Reg nodded, "Do you...well do actually enjoy the taste? It seems so... salty. Or do different blood types have different tastes?"

Ligeia bit back a laugh. She reached for the amulet around her neck and twisted the top off the vial.

"Would you like to taste for yourself and see?"

Regulus paused.

"Um...alright."

He reached for it. Ligeia placed her hand over his, stopping him. She laughed.

"I was joking, it won't taste good to you, you're human. To answer your questions though, yes I do like it but no I cannot tell different types. Only human versus animal.

Regulus ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, of course. Well I'm Regulus, but call me Reg."

"It's nice to meet you Reg."

The younger Slytherin's bright green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a vampire. Are you immortal too?"

Severus growled,

"Reg that's enough."

The boy bit his lip,

"Sorry. Sev says I can be overly enthusiastic."

Ligeia smiled kindly at him.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

He was beaming at her once again.

Severus rolled his eyes,

"Don't encourage him, you'll never get a moment's peace...trust me."

He gave Reg a half smile.

"Anyway, Ligeia we should get going. I'd like to get to class early and set up."

"Alright, lead the way Severus. Reg, I'll see you around I'm sure."

"Yeah, for sure!"

He watched Ligeia and Severus make their way out of the Great Hall, naturally gravitating closer together as they became engaged in conversation.

She said something that elicited a chuckle from Severus, a rare occurrence. Reg smirked as they disappeared out the doors.

…..

Severus chose a table nearest the window and set his things up. Ligeia watched the careful way he handled his supplies, taking out various ingredients and inspecting them almost lovingly.

"Looking at your collection I fear I may be dreadfully under stocked."

He glanced at her things.

"You'll be fine, I like to have access to a little of everything. I create in my spare time so I need the extra ingredients."

"You really have a passion for potions."

"Among other things, yes. Defense against the dark arts is one of my other obsessions."

"And another is the craft of dark arts itself."

He caught her gaze and started at her thoughtfully.

"Perhaps."

Ligeia smiled knowingly and let it go.

"So what is your plan to help me with my little problem?"

"Are you from the muggle world or the Wizarding world?"

Ligeia hesitated, "Muggle, why?"

"Are you familiar with any of their studies? Sciences?"

"Yes."

"Well potions is like chemistry. I'm going to have to approach it as if I was going to balance a chemical equation, but working with chemicals whose stability is unknown. Basically I'm going to have you try out different measurements little by little until we see a reaction, even a miniscule one. Then we'll just keep working with it until it strengthens to the percent required. You have to pay close attention though, one misstep and you'll have the classroom in ruins."

She laughed. Severus made no comment. Ligeia gathered herself,

"Alright, I'll pay attention."

He gave a curt nod.

"Then let us begin."

Sometime later Severus had produced a flawless elixir and Ligeia was battling with hers, her hair was sticking up all over the place and her lips peeled back in a snarl,

"This isn't working Sev! Nothing I do is making a difference at all now!"

"You need to calm your mind."

"MY MIND IS CALM! ANY CALMER AND I'D BE DEAD!...er."

Severus smirked.

"Ligeia you're never going to make it with impatients, if you truly want my help do as I say or I'm wasting my time...which is not something I'm fond of doing."

His coal black eyes gleamed with a subtle threat. He'd leave her to her own devices if she didn't do exactly as he instructed.

She drew a sharp breath.

"Alright..I just...I don't know what else to do at this point, I haven't seen anything that resembles even the hint of a reaction."

He looked over at her potion.

"Add half a leaping toadstool."

"The book says one."

Severus clenched his jaw, eyes flashed in irritation.

She snatched the knife and catching the leaping toadstool that tried to bounce out of her grasp, she sliced it in half, dumping it into the cauldron.

Sure enough her brew began bubbling.

"Sev you did it!"

She read over the instructions and began stirring her potion. It hissed and popped,

fizzling over the sides. She swore.

Severus reached over and sprinkled salt into the solution which worked to calm it down, negating some of the magical elements of the elixir.

He glance at the instructions in the book before snapping it shut.

"Let's try this a different way...Stir it...very slowly and try it, counter clockwise."

"Alright."

She did as he instructed and the solution picked up bubbles again, not as intensely as before.

He scribbled his findings down and walked her through the remainder of the potion, attempting different strengths in some ingredients and going lighter with others. After a grueling extent of time her potion took on its sheer purple color and was complete.

She shook her head, a bright smile stretching across her face.

"You did it! It's a perfect potion!"

Without a thought she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Severus stiffened, unaccustomed to physical affection.

"Thank you so much Sev."

He gently pulled away, but was gazing at her with pride evident in his eyes.

"It was a rough start but you're determined to excel. I appreciate that."

"I appreciate you! You're...well you're brilliant."

He opened his mouth but closed it once more without saying anything. Instead he just furrowed his brow.

"We still have a lot of work to do. Why don't we meet during the free period for extra practice?"

She appeared moved by his offer.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, truly thank you for doing this. Have you ever thought of teaching as a profession?"

Severus sneered and gestured at the class with a wave of his hand,

"And be stuck with a bunch of dunderheads like these for the rest of my life? I'll pass."

"Oh...I hope that's not how you see me…"

"Of course not, you did well today. You tried, you didn't give up...there was that particular moment but as long as it doesn't happen again, we don't have to speak of it."

He shot her his half-smile. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He was curious what it meant and staring at her he focused his mind on Legilimency.

He saw himself through her eyes then, feelings of admiration and excitment tickled through her as she held his gaze. Her mind whispered something and he locked down on it to make out what it was-

He was slammed out then, back into his own conscious. Ligeia's lightness had vanished to be replaced by a cold glare.

"Don't ever do that to me again without permission, who do you think you are? Some sort of God who can invade a mind at will?"

Severus was intrigued, she was powerful, more powerful than he'd realized to be able to sense him that quickly and throw him out.

"Forgive me it's just…"

He paused taking her in for a moment.

She was livid, her eyes as dark as his, narrowed as she waited for him to continue.

He weighed the pros and cons and decided his best bet was honesty.

"You fascinate me. I'm curious about what you are...and who you are. I wasn't thinking when I passed into your mind, I'll be more cautious not to do it again."

Ligeia regarded him cooly.

"Fine, I'll accept your forgiveness…"

She licked her teeth and leaning into him she whispered,

"Just this once. Next time, if you take my private thoughts from me I'll tear you open and read every shadowed detail of your soul until there's nothing left of you but the pain you keep chained down."

His eyes flashed to hers, she nodded.

"Yes Severus, I can feel it in you. Underneath your steel exterior you bleed like the rest of us."

He smirked.

"Do _you,_ bleed Ligeia?"

"Not easily."

"Nor do I."

She smiled wickedly. Her full lips parted to retort when Professor Slughorn's voice broke the intensity of their whispered conversation and dismissed the class.

Ligeia bit her lip.

"I'll catch you back here during free period."

He nodded once,

"I'll be here."

She turned from him then and made her way after the rest of the students pouring out into the hall. Severus ran a finger across his lips,

 _Such a strange girl..._

A/N: I know it's been a few months since I've been back on fanfiction but university is all consuming lately. I have several pages of notes for this story and my others that are still incomplete as well as the endings written out. None of the stories will be abandoned, I'm just extremely busy right now but I will always return to my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus and Ligeia were sitting together on one of the leather couches of the Slytherin common room. Their notes were sprawled out over the coffee table in front of them. They seemed to be in the midst of an intense discussion as Ligeia threw her hands up while she spoke. Severus crossed his arms as he muttered in response.

Ligeia sneered,

"Yes obviously I know that they are indeed allergic, but _why_ are werewolves hypersensitive to wolfsbane, what is it in their biological composition that causes the tingling sensation of limbs? And what is the factor that actually results in their death?"

He raised a brow,

"Magic."

Ligeia glared at the subtle amusement on his face.

Severus sighed,

"That's not going to be on the test."

"Still, it'd be interesting to know."

He peered at her from beneath dark lashes with a sudden air of arrogance about him.

"It's the pseudaconitine poison which leads to the tingling sensation. In werewolves not only is it poisonous but their biological allergic reaction is increased; the anaphylatoxins C3 and C5 cause the systemic effect of anaphylactic shock."

She gazed at him thoughtfully, "Interesting that it's their own complement system -their very innate immunity that leads to their demise…"

Severus scoffed, "Almost as interesting as the fact that we have a werewolf student here in Hogwarts."

Ligeia cocked her head, "Do we?"

"The Gryffindor, Remus Lupin."

He spat the name with clear disdain. Ligeia laughed and relaxed comfortably into the couch.

"I don't blame you, werewolves are disgusting creatures. When they turn they hold no loyalties and have been known to eat their own children...Then again vampires don't have the best reputation either."

Coal black eyes gazed down at her and he smirked.

"So do vampires eat children?"

She tilted her head up towards Severus' and softened her voice to a secretive tone.

"They're my favorite. Sweet, supple little squishy bags of blood. A true delicacy"

He stared at her for a moment, studying her. He was careful to fight his urge to use Legilimency again. Her eyes were dark and did not light up when she spoke and her cheeks held no blush of humor. Still and white as marble, she returned his stare.

Transfixed on the crimson shade of her lips, Severus murmured thoughtfully,

"That mouth of yours will send you to Azkaban someday."

"Oh Sev, you don't know the half of it."

"Perhaps you should enlighten me."

She flashed her fangs at him and he felt his insides jolt. Severus didn't look away but observed the darkness swirling in her eyes. They were deep, as vast the Forbidden Forest and gave off the same feeling of uncertainty. Like night tinged with a red dawn in the looming horizon. As if something wasn't natural, but of course, she wasn't natural.

Severus felt himself being pulled into those dancing swirls, the colors of a murderous midnight embraced each other against what would have been an earthy brown. That soft brown which peaked from beneath was the only indication of the mortal she could have been. The mortal girl behind the demon's blood beckoned to him:

 _Severus save me._

The common room seemed to fade away as his pulse quickened. Sudden and sharp, deathly cold tendrils squeezed around his heart. He felt her tragedy and shivered.

 _What had the world done to her?_

She looked lost, forsaken. A breathing dead girl, murdered without ever having been alive. Her loneliness echoed his as he felt himself slipping into icy, yet familiar, dark waters.

 _Their_ dark waters.

She felt far from him now, as they were being pulled apart by an unseen force. And he couldn't stand it. He realized the only way to save them both was to get nearer to her. He heard her whisper through his mind,

 _Come closer Severus, it's cold._

Transfixed, his hand reached out on its own accord -His fingertips mere centimeters from those perpetually stained lips. -She slightly pouted, giving him a curious frown.

All distant sound vanished and Severus was aware of nothing save the sound of his own pulse, and the feeling of his blood rushing through his veins. His head began to pound with the beat of his heart as his breathing shallowed.

He grabbed her her face in his hands and the cold vanished, the ache within them both subsided.

Severus felt his temperature rise as he envisioned a quick turn of her head then her teeth sliding into his wrist, piercing into the flesh and ripping it apart. Her mouth on his skin, a crimson trail seeping from the corners of her mouth as he watched her suck upon him, as he felt her take all that he could give, filling her up with him. She threw her head back with debauch delight, his own blood dripping down her chin. Severus wanted nothing more than to taste it from her lips.

In this moment he'd let her kill him if it meant release.

"Severus -stop! Please."

She shut her eyes tight, drawing away from him and the spell was broken. His hands fell to his lap. His brow furrowed and he blinked a few times to regain himself.

"What was _that_?"

Her eyes slid open but she kept them lowered.

"That's what happens if you look too long into my eyes, I didn't mean to...we have this...almost hypnotic effect on mortals that makes them want to let us feed from them. -you caught me off guard, I haven't experienced it like that before- I didn't mean to-"

"...I've never known anything like you."

She scoffed,

"Now you understand why that's probably a good thing."

Severus wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Does that happened to everyone who looks at you?"

"There have been few who have looked long enough to tell."

She was gazing at her hands now.

Her voice was soft,

"Are you alright? I've heard it can make you feel weak afterwards."

In all honestly Severus felt as if he'd escaped the shrieking shack and whomping willow all over again...and yet...it felt exhilarating.

He made to catch her eye again.

"Sev what are doing? Stop it."

"I'm fine, really. Look at me, you aren't one to wear a downcast gaze."

Suddenly she glared up at him.

"I looked down for _you_ r sake, not from any insecurities on my end."

Severus regarded her.

"I know and I thank you."

Ligeia eyed him with suspicion as he continued.

"Teach me. I'll help you with potions and I want you to teach me how to become accustomed to that, I want to learn to fight against it. Had you been an enemy I would have lasted merely moments. You're... what you can do is... paralyzing."

His silky voice was laced with sincerity that didn't exist. The truth was he had experienced a taste of this...strange sensation and he wanted it again.

"I don't know. What you're asking me could be dangerous."

 _Was it possible to become instantly addicted to the rush vampires incited in their victims?_

Severus didn't really care. This was fascinating, it felt like the lure of dark magic and the excitement of the unknown all in the same twisted moment. The only clear thought within is mind was:

 _More._

"Ligeia, we're friends now.-

(His thin lips peeled back to reveal an almost pointed smile),

-You can trust me."

….

Severus sat near the lake, back propped against the trunk of a willow. His long legs were crossed at the ankles and his head bent downward as a curtain of hair obscured him from view. He hungrily devoured every line of text from the yellowing, frayed book clutched possessively in his hands. His dark eyes moved quickly, absorbing every detail but never stopping to linger.

Suddenly the book flew out of his hands. Without pausing to process what had happened, he was on his feet. Severus' hand instinctively drew his wand.

Too late. As always. It was four against one.

The wand was ripped through the air and Severus was thrown to the ground. The familiar copper taste of defeat spilled from his split lip.

Laughter rang in his ears.

"Snivillus, there you are ya ugly git!"

Severus picked himself up, locking eyes with Potter.

Black sneered, "Fuck mate, what'd you do to his face?- Oh right, it always looks like that. Fuck'n freak!"

The two Gryffindors exchanged grins while Pettigrew nodded in imbecilic agreement and Lupin averted his gaze.

Severus smirked,

"Potter, and here I thought you might actually spend this year digging yourself out of remedial potions...but alas, some poor souls are destined to be failures...I wonder if squibs run in your family..."

Potter dove forward and knocked Severus on the ground. The Gryffindor was a great deal heavier than Severus and held him down with ease as he punched him in the ribs.

Severus coughed.

"What was that Snivillus? If you want it to stop, just ask me nicely."

Severus grit his teeth as another hit met him with force. He spit his blood in Potter's face and growled,

"You're fucking pathetic!"

"You shouldn't have said that Snivillus."

Then the hits came without rest.

"James, come on, maybe you should let up."

With the ringing in his ears, Severus couldn't place the voice but he assumed it belonged to the spineless werewolf.

Potter's punches ceased and he laughed, still holding Severus down with his weight.

Severus kept eye contact with him as he began to edge a hand free.

"And what are you going to do about it, Snivy?"

Potter made to hit him again when Severus' hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat.

He squeezed, digging his nails into either side of the bigger boy's neck.

Potter instantly dropped his hands as he gasped for air.

Severus pushed him off, hand still squeezing around his throat.

Potter squeaked out as Severus increased the pressure on his neck.

"Speak up Potter, I can't understand you."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened as he opened his mouth in an attempt to pull air into his lungs.

The Slytherin didn't let up as Potter's face turned a bluish hue.

A wicked gleam shone in the depths of Severus' black eyes. His lips peeled back in his infamous grin.

"So, you _do_ fear me."

Severus felt a hard knock on the back of his head and then everything went black.

...

"Leave him alone!"

Severus lay still on the ground, slowly coming to.

 _Here we go again._

Lily shoved passed Potter.

"Sev are you alright?"

He opened his eyes, with a guarded expression. Her soft green ones gazed down at him with all the concern he'd never seen from another living soul and his heart soared in his chest.

"I'm fine Lily."

She turned back to the Marauders, "Why can't you just leave him alone already? He doesn't do anything to any of you."

Potter gaped, "You didn't see did you? The greasy git attacked me! He had his hands were around my throat! I'll have him expelled for that!"

Lily paused and gave him a once over.

"You appear fine to me, Sev's the one who looks like you'd be getting expelled, or locked away."

Potter shoved his hands in his pocket.

"You're in denial Evans, he's dangerous and you saw it yourself last year! His boggart was _his own father_! It's in his blood!"

The marauders laughed while Severus' heart sank. He'd done everything to get out of class that day...he knew he'd see his own black eyes staring down at him the moment he came face to face with the shapeshifter. It'd been the most humiliating moment of his life… They couldn't understand why a father would be someone's worst fear, they had no idea just how fucked up and cruel this world could be. Memories of the summer flashed through his mind. That all too common metallic taste, the crunching of brittle bones, _Her_ _screams_...his inability to do anything, ...if it wasn't for her, he'd never return..but Eileen Prince-Snape was weak and her son would not abandoned her.

"He's a slimy git that-"

The look Lily shot Potter silenced him.

Black scoffed,"Give it a rest Evans, you can't save trash."

Lily gave him a sweet smile,

"Now Black, don't say that. I'm sure you can be saved."

Black opened his mouth but James slightly shoved him with his shoulder,

"C'mon mate, we'll be late for dinner."

Black looked as if he was going to protest but James started walking and his puppets followed. Black lingered a moment longer with a look that clearly stated this wasn't over but he turned at last, muttering, "Fucking greasy git" as he left.

Lily turned back to Snape.

"Hey are you really alright?"

"I told you I'm fine." He was already standing, blank eyes giving nothing away to the screaming pain in his mind as he moved quickly to right himself.

"I'm sorry they can be such arse hats."

"They're Gryffindors, what can you expect?"

Lily quirked a brow.

"Do you want your nose to match your busted lip Sev?"

He smirked,

"Try me Lily."

His voice was suddenly a whisper, almost an invitation. She stared at him a moment before shaking her head.

"You are such a Slytherin."

"How so?"

"You're evil, plain and simple."

Severus shrugged, "The rumors are true, what do you want me to say?"

His black eyes glittered for a moment then his expression returned to his guarded state.

"So it takes a little blood shed to get you to come around Lily? I thought we were friends."

He wiped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to clean his face but only managed to smear the blood.

"We are, don't be like that."

"Hmm."

"It seems you've been busy making friends yourself Sev...I mean a vampire...really?"

At that, he paused.

"Really what?"

Lily shrugged indifferently. His eyebrows shot up.

"And what does that mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes,

"Nothing… just you should place yourself in good crowds is all. You're better than those other Slytherins, you should….you know, step outside your house a bit."

Severus clenched his jaw,

"Do you believe yourself to be the only person in the world who doesn't find me repulsive and can be in my presence? I am capable of making friends Lily, just not the pricks that fly on Gryffindor's quidditch team."

"Sev...this isn't the same thing, she's...she could be dangerous. Just be careful ok?"

Severus furrowed his brow, "Now you sound like Potter."

"Don't say that, Potter is an arrogant toe-rag and I'm your friend. I really do want you to be careful is all...even if she seems...um...nice to you, she's bound to have predatory instincts."

Severus gave her an incredulous look.

"You would know all about dangerous creatures wouldn't you, Lily?"

"Let's drop this before we get into it again."

Severus gave a curt nod.

Ligeia approached them,

"There you are Severus-what happened to your lip?"

He chuckled darkly, running his tongue over the gash.

"Why, is it your feeding time already?"

He didn't know what had come over him but Lily's apprehension of Ligeia had irked him and he wanted to prove she was being ridiculous.

Ligeia smirked, "I'll have to pass this time. When I drink from a living source, it's to kill and I could still use you in potions."

Lily shrank away slightly. Ligeia noted this. She stared at the redhead, unblinking. He instantly recognized her concentration as Legilimency. Lily squirmed and the crimson in the vampire's eyes intensified.

"I'm Ligeia LeFay, I love blood and have no self control which is why Dumbledore allowed me to come to this school, to eat the excess students."

She lept towards Severus, fangs flashed. He threw his arms out instinctively and ended up sort of catching her around the waist. She leaned into him as she threw her head back and laughed.

Severus held onto her for a brief moment, caught off guard by her playfulness, before he slowly let her go. Ligeia turned back to Lily with a soft smile,

"It was just a joke."

"I see."

Ligeia glanced from Lily to Severus then made to turn back to the Castle.

"If I miss you at dinner, I'll see you in the common room. I want to go over notes."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later."

"Nice meeting you- um…?"

Severus glanced at Lily whose lips were pursed in a tight line. For a moment she rather resembled petunia and he shuddered.

"Lily."

Lily snapped out of it.

"What?"

"That's your name."

Lily glanced back at Ligeia.

"Yes, my name is Lily... Pleasure meeting you Ligeia."

Ligeia grinned her sharpest grin and disappeared back into the castle.

…..

Skipping Dinner Severus had gone straight to the baths to wash. He was in no mood to parade his latest injuries to the entire school.

He now sat in the common room, in a far corner couch, staring at the black lake lapping against the great window. His hair dripped down his back as he remained motionless, a shadow against the dim candlelight of the room.

Ligeia sat down beside him, he glanced over then set his eyes back on the lake.

"Who is the redhead?"

Severus paused...

"My best friend."

Ligeia nodded.

"For a best friend she seems rather blind to your pain. And to be frank I'm not even talking about the physical."

Severus scoffed.

"Perhaps you are projecting your own experiences onto me?"

"No, I felt it yesterday when you wanted me to drink from you."

Severus would have been embarrassed, he would have felt heat rise in his cheeks in an ugly blush...but he was struck with fascionation instead.

He shrugged,

"So you did, and I might add that your heart is a rather dark place as well. Someone did unspeakable things to you."

Ligeia smiled disdainfully,

"That's the curse of being a skilled Legilimens, even when you abide by your word you see too much of what another keeps hidden...at least you did not peer."

"I gave you my word that I would not...not that I always stand by my word, but I did honor your request."

"For the sole reason that you know I could turn and use it on you."

Severus shook his head, "That's only partly true."

She stared at the gash on his face, at the way in his now relaxed state, he leaned to one side, alleviating any pressure touching his left side.

"You said I could trust you, yes?"

Severus stared at her.

"Yes."

She nodded and then,

"I have something. Come with me to the forbidden forest and I'll show you. We'll meet back here just past midnight."

"Alright."

Her eyes shimmered.

"I'll see you then."

They met later in their common room when all was quiet.

Ligeia had a thick leather book clutched under her arm.

"Let's do this."

The two snakes slithered silently through the darkened corridors. Steady, quiet breathes and soft steps, nothing but mere shadows passing along in the night until they had crept far beyond the castle grounds, passed Hagrid's hut, where they sat side by side, masked by the thicket of twisting, claw-like trees.

Ligeia laid the leatherbound book before them. She raised her gaze to his, crimson met onyx as she raised her right hand in the way one does when making a pledge.

Bloodstained lips parted,

"I call upon the darker forces to guide us, protect us. I call upon the silver gaze of the moon to keep us under her watch as we open ourselves to the power of these woods, to the powers of the words encrypted in the pages before us."

Severus did not break their gaze. This was ritual magic, something he had read of but had yet to witness. It was old magic, not the sort they learned in Hogwarts but the sort that had enticed him when he'd come upon it in the restricted section of the library.

Ligeia tilted her head,

"Do you open yourself to the powers of this night, Severus Snape?"

His heart quickened.

"Yes."

"Do you swear to respect the forces which come to us, no matter how ...unusual?"

"Yes."

"And lastly do you agree to follow my lead, do as I say, and follow my instructions without hesitation?"

He licked his lips.

"Yes, I shall."

Ligeia nodded slowly and opened the book before them. She then brought her right hand to her left and quickly sliced her nail across her palm. She hovered her hand above the book and allowed a few drops of blood to drip onto the long-stained page, she'd done this before. Ligeia then ran her tongue over the small scrape and the bleeding ceased.

The book's pages began flipping wildly, as if a harsh wind was upon them...though the night air was still and not a blade of grass blew, nothing but the pages of that odd, cracked book.

Thick black smoke seeped from the book, reaching out and pooling around them.

Ligeia's eyes were all but glowing as she stared intently at Severus.

"We pray now, to The Shadows... _Obumbratio, ego quaeritur te ad se. Imple eum de tua virtute. Cum fragmentis hodie sanitates_."

The black smoked rose, encasing them.

Severus still held her gaze, her rhythmic chanting filled the air.

" _Una enim sumus una flamma tenebris. Una enim sumus una flamma tenebris._

 _Una enim sumus una flamma tenebris_!"

Ligeia raised her hands palms heavenward and motioned for Severus to follow suit. She purred,

"It's time Severus, let go."

He watched her a moment longer, turning over her words in his head. He did not know where this was going but he mimicked her motions and opened his mind.

In that moment there was a surge of energy. He gasped at the sensation.

His body felt electric, the magic cracked through his veins.

His eyes were wide as he titled his head back until the dark strands fell away from his face and he was staring up into the moon.

There was a sensation of flying, of falling, of floating- he did not know. But his defences were down and images of razor teeth grazing his flesh danced through his mind.

Flashes of crimson clashed against the the light of the moon as his blood rushed through his body and he felt great pressure upon cracked ribs.

He opened his mouth to cry out but the darkness Ligeia had called, pooled in, choking him, silencing him. A sudden sharp pain shot through the side of his body and his eyes closed as he crumpled over on his side.

Severus eyes were still closed as he felt a soft hand gently push his hair away from his face.

The motion repeated again, just a light tracing of fingertips now, over his forehead.

"Come back now Sev, you're ready."

His eyes fluttered open and once again the night was clear, the smoke was gone. Only she remained, the demon eyed girl with her angel's touch still lingering on the side of his face.

She tilted her head to the side in that habit of hers which made her seem more fey than person,

"How do you feel?"

He sat up, head spinning. His stomach felt uncomfortable and his hands seemed unsteady. He blinked a few times.

"Not-sure."

"Okay, just take it easy, you did really well for your first time with blood magic."

He fell forward slightly but steadied himself against Ligeia.

He murmured, "I feel drunk."

She laughed.

"And what of your ribs and your busted lip?"

Severus paused. He pushed himself off of her and stretched.

"There's... no pain now."

"There's no gash on your lip either, isn't that interesting?"

He gazed at her in contemplation.

"You healed me. More quickly than I could have hoped for in the hospital wing...not to mention you've spared me the humiliation."

"You're my friend and you would have remained this limping, broken specimen had I not interfered. I couldn't have that."

She smiled softly at him and placed a hand over his. She regarded him for a moment,

"You're cold, for a mortal."

He stared at her hand over his,

"Cold is my nature."

She made to move it away but he caught it and for a heartbeat he held her hand in his. Then he bent his head down, those dark curtains of hair falling down, concealing his face from view. She felt a swift brush of his lips over her hand and then he whispered,

"Thank you, Ligeia."

He released her.

;…..

Ligeia was sitting on the ground, raising bloodied hands in the air as she seemed to offer a chunk of raw meat, to the sky. As she held her hands up the meat broke off in pieces, becoming smaller in hands before disappearing completely. Blood trickled down her arms as she smiled sweetly at the air.

Severus cleared his throat. Ligeia glanced over in his direction and licked her fingers as if she were licking off berry juice.

"You can see them then?"

Ligeia turned her eyes back to the invisible force, lovingly reaching out her hand again and stroking the unseen.

"Thestrals are magnificent creatures. I suppose you could say it is both a blessing and a curse to see them."

Ligeia motioned Severus over. He sat down beside her in the grass. She took his hand and moved it up until he felt soft hairs, like that of a mane, tangle in his fingers. He pressed his hand closer to the invisible creature and felt it's warm, solid neck.

"It's surreal touching something you cannot see."

"She's looking straight at you. She's a beauty."

Severus dropped his hand, slowly.

"Do I get to know the story behind your ability to see them?"

Ligeia pushed one of the unruly strands from Severus' face.

Yes, but not today."

Severus' dark eyes searched her a moment longer.

"I understand. We should get going, or we'll be late for potions."

He stood up and offering her his hand he helped Ligeia to her feet.

In potions class they worked together on a particularly difficult brew. Severus tried for the most part, to allow Ligeia to do most of the work herself. Hoping some of the skills they'd been practicing would show themselves. He became frustrated after a few moments.

"You need a softer hand, you're far too rough! You're going to blow us all up."

Ligeia squished one of the beans between her fingers, shooting bean juice at him. He glared at her lividly. She sighed.

"An accident, I assure you."

"Of course…"

She made her hands more steady, gently coaxing the brew into the proper consistency. She counted and stirred then remembered to move counter-clockwise.

Severus grunted in what might have been approval.

"SHIT!"

The class turned their attention to James Potter, who was clutching his hand to his chest.

"Language Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Professor, but I just 'bout cut my finger off trying to slice those beans!"

Professor Slughorn seemed concerned, "Better be off to the hospital wings, we can't you losing your finger now. Take someone with you."

James suddenly turned his attention to Ligeia. A smirk flash across his face and in an instant he was at their table, shoving his finger in Ligeia's face as blood spurted all over the place.

"Wanna be my escort, Ms. LeFay?"

Severus, as all others, were focused on Ligeia. She wasn't moving, wasn't blinking. Her eyes locked on the injured finger. It was clear to Severus she was holding her breath.

From under the table Severus slid his hand to her wrist and squeezed. She didn't react.

Severus broke his promise then. He focused all his energy into his skills of legilimency and crept into her mind.

 _Ligeia, come out of it._

There were no coherent thoughts within her mind, only chaotic murmurs and growls. The sound was something inhuman.

 _Ligeia!_

Ligeia snapped out of it and slapped Potter's hand out of her face,

"You're disgusting!"

He busted out in his imbecilic laugh.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat.

"That's enough. Five points from Gryffindor for being a disruption to the class."

Potter's howling ceased and he groaned. Professor Slughorn continued, "Sirius, please take James to the hospital wing."

Sirius glared at the Slytherins while James shot one last glance at Ligeia. She narrowed her eyes at him and he winked.

She felt his silent promise. He'd make her pay for this.

 _Well, he could_ _try_.

….


End file.
